Title Unknown
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: The Lightning Thief fanfic! PercyAnnabeth! Told in both POV's. Basically just about how Percy and Annabeth reunite. Has to do with Sea of Monsters. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: I love this series of books so I decided to write a fanfic about it! I started writing this when I had just finished 'The Lightning Thief" so it won't have any reference to "The Sea of Monsters" because I just started reading that today.)**

A Lightning Thief fanfic

Ch. 1- Iris-Message

I'm so excited! It's almost the end of the school year! Now, I know what you're thinking: "But, Annabeth, you love school! Your nickname is Wise Girl for crying out loud!" But I'm really excited to see Percy again! (If you're wondering, yes I got all A's duh! And, yes, my stepmom and stepsisters were terrible again so I've decided I'll stay at Camp Half-Blood for the rest of my training years and write my father.) Just then, I thought I was hallucinating because I heard "Annabeth!" in Percy's voice behind me. On instinct, I turned around and what I saw made me scream. There was Percy. He Iris-Messaged me!

"Percy!" I yelled and ran to his image. "Hi, what's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"Annabeth, calm down. I'm fine. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh." I said relieved, but angry. "You scared me! I thought a monster came for you!" I exclaimed.

"No, Annabeth, I just wanted to say hi to you because you're my friend. And I was getting bored."

"I'd slap you if you were here."

"What did I do?"

"Never mind. That's not important! So how was your year so far?" I asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good. I'm going to this prep school. I made a new friend." He told me, his eyes lighting up. I liked when they did that. I'm glad he made a new friend. But I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

'That's great!" I said giving him a fake smile. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, his voice sounding concerned.

"Nothing." I lied. "Why?"

"Oh, you just looked sad for a second. So, how's your year?" He finally asked me.

"Eh, the usual. Me getting straight A's, my stepmom and stepsisters tormenting me. They thing I have like a disease or something! Can you believe it? Just because my mom happens to be Athena, a powerful goddess doesn't mean I'm cursed!" I yelled, probably over exaggerating.

"Whoa, Annabeth, calm down!" He exclaimed at my little outburst.

"I'm sorry Percy. I just really don't like it when people treat me like that."

"Trust me, I know exactly where you're coming from." He told me sincerely.

A moment of silence passed. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise.

"Oh! We're running out of time! I'll see you in a few days. Take care of yourself. I yelled after his fading face. "Bye Percy!" I yelled one last time as his picture faded away.

Okay I'm bored. I get bored very easily which is why I wanted a quest so bad. I turned on the National Geographic Channel to get my mind off of everything.

**(AN: so what did you think of the first chapter?)**


	2. The News

**(AN: kay, ya know when I said there would be no reference to the Sea of Monsters? Yeah, well I changed my mind. I finished it yesterday so…. Now there will be!)**

Ch. 2- The News.

I walked over Half-Blood Hill and took in my home. Then I walked up to The Big House to say hi.

"Hello, Annabeth." Chiron greeted me politely.

"Hey, Chiron!" I said back excitedly and gave him a hug, which was hard because of his centaur-ness. Then I heard the same "Annabeth!" that I did a few days ago. I whipped around happily and saw Percy running up to me. I ran to him too and caught him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Annabeth?" He asked me sounding strangled. I didn't respond; I was too busy smiling my head off.

"Annabeth?" He asked again.

"Percy, you're ruining the moment." I told him

"Yeah, real sorry about that, but I can't breathe." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry!" I let go of him and blushed.

"It's alright; I'd better go into my cabin."

I walked into my cabin and unpacked as I said hello to my siblings. I wanted to take everything in, so I walked to the beach to watch the sunset. But when I got there, someone was already sitting on a towel, drinking Coke.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I said as I sat down next to Percy on his towel.

"Hey" He replied not taking his eyes off the sea.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could sense something was wrong.

"Tyson's staying there. Dad wants him to be a year-long intern."

"Aren't you happy for him?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I just miss him. He saved my life a lot on our- well, Clarisse's- last quest."

"Yeah, but you have to let him go. Let him learn to live on his own."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I know." I replied sarcastically. Percy made a face at me.

Just then, we heard a conch shell sound signaling dinner.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Time for dinner." Percy told me, holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We walked back up to the mess hall. Hand-in-hand. **(AN: Awww…)** We separated when we went to our tables. I didn't realize how hungry I was until a wood nymph came and served me chicken. I thanked her and began to dig in. Soon, I got thirsty.

"Coke." I told my goblet. It immediately filled with Coke. I ate my dinner with my siblings after I made my offering to Athena. Once everyone had settled after their dinner, Chiron stood up, calling attention to everyone...

**(haha, cliffhanger! what do you think will come next. i have to think to cuz i forgot what i was gonna put XD )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: well, readers should be happy! This is the first story I've updated in months! Well, here's the story I'm going to be more descriptive in the upcoming chapters!)**

_Confusion and Questions_

_Once everyone had settled after their dinner, Chiron stood up, calling attention to everyone._

"Thank you. I have some important information. This Friday, we will be holding a ball. A dance, as you may know it, to celebrate the capturing of the Golden Fleece."

I stole a glance at Percy and he smiled at me; I smiled back.

"You will be required to wear formal –appropriate- clothes. Skirts or a dress for ladies; suits for gentlemen. There will be no inappropriate dancing. We will have a DJ to play music for you. See a flyer that was sent to your cabins for additional information." Chiron finished his speech.

Sudden excitement broke out in the hall. Whispers and yells were heard.

"Can we bring dates?" Someone from the Aphrodite table yelled.

"You are not required, but you may have a date." Chiron answered politely.

An even bigger buzz broke out. The whispers were now shouts or loud talking, and the yells got even louder.

My stomach flipped. Dates? Who? Maybe I'll just go alone. I would ask Percy, but it would sort of be wrong. He's my **best friend.**

_Your extremely **hot** best friend. _Some random part of my brain thought.

_Where the HECK did that come from? _My regular brain asked.

_Come on, you know it's true. _

_Okay, maybe. Just a little. No! Bad Annabeth's brain! Bad!_

Percy's POV

I sat in my cabin thinking about this ball. The flyer was tightly clenched in my hand, wrinkling from the pressure.

Who should I ask? I've never asked a girl to a dance before! I need to think.

I walked onto the beach, feeling the soft sand squishing warmly between my toes; My shoes and socks in hand along with a towel, and some coke.

I laid out my towel and sat on it hoping Annabeth wouldn't come and make me nervous and confuse me even more.

"Hey." I heard a soft voice behind me and turned. There was Annabeth, her tiny fingers holding the cuff of her sweater's arms with her arms crossed. _Great._

"Hey." I sighed. A gentle breeze blew and tossed through Annabeth's hair making her look like a superstar, the sunset illuminating her face brilliantly. Wow. She looked so pretty.

"Are you confused too?" She asked standing there a little awkwardly. Whoa! Annabeth was _confused_?

"Sort of," I said patting the towel next to me. Annabeth came and sat down next to me, pulling her legs up to her chest and putting her arms around them. She looked like a little 5 year old.

"Why are you confused?" I asked her.

"Because of what Chiron said…" She said biting her lip and pulling her legs closer to her body.

"Me too," I admitted.

We sat there in silence enjoying each other's presence but not saying so.

"I love watching sunsets," Annabeth finally spoke, interrupting the silence.

"Mmm," I replied looking at her.

"It's so beautiful,"

"Yes, it is," I said, still looking at her.

She turned and looked at me too. We were subconsciously moving in and were inches apart when Annabeth pulled away. She raised her arm feebly then let it fall again.

"Well, I better go, my siblings might be worried." She said nervously.

She got up and I looked at her then came to my senses and bid her adieu. **(AN: I love that word!)** She turned and started walking back to the camp ground when I felt a daring pang shoot through me.

"Annabeth?" I called to her.

She turned around, the wind once again lapping at her blond locks of curls. _Oh, God. What am I going to do? _I asked myself, feeling my daring sense leave me. She blinked probably expecting me to go on.

"Um…" I stuttered. "Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked my stomach flipping as the words came out of my mouth.

She smiled and started walking calmly back. She sat next to me.

"I'd love to." She whispered in my ear.

I got that awesome daring feeling back and placed my hand gently under her chin and tilted it up towards me. We slowly closed the gap between each other as our eyes flickered closed and shared a loving kiss. **(AN: I'm like a smile spaz right now!)**

When we finally pulled apart, Annabeth looked down embarrassed; then got up, mumbled a hurried 'bye' and a giggle and ran away.

Once she turned, I immediately broke out into a HUGE smile and actually started laughing, I was so happy! I soon gathered up my stuff and walked back to my cabin and fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

**Annabeth's POV**

**(AN: It's going to start Annabeth's POV when Percy yells to her as she's walking away)**

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy call from behind me. I turned around and the wind blew in my face. I blinked from the dryness of my eyes the breeze had caused.

"Um..." He started. "Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"

My stomach flipped about a thousand times. I smiled happily and started walking back, hopefully looking calm. I did not feel calm. I was so giddy, I could have run 10 glee clubs alone. I sat back down next to him.

"I'd love to." I whispered.

Suddenly, Percy did something I wouldn't have imagined. He took his hand and lifted my chin. And the next thing I know, we're kissing on the beach! **(AN: AHHH! Umm...let's pretend TC didn't happen yet. Because Annabeth would still be in denial if she liked Percy or Luke.) **

When we pulled apart, I looked down, feeling my cheeks tinge red. I got up and mumbled something that I think was "Okay, bye." I couldn't really tell; my brain was still clouded from what just happened. I think I also giggled. Then I ran away.

_Smooth. _

When I was about half way up the beach, I heard Percy laugh. I smiled happily and my heart skipped a few beats.

I don't remember walking to my cabin, but I remember getting there and walking in.

"Hey, Annabeth, what took you so long? What were you doing out there with..._Peeeercy!_" My little 6 year old sibling, Ashley, asked. Then she made little kissy noises. "Annie and Peryc sittin' in a tree!"

I blushed, ran over to her and covered her mouth, for fear of my other siblings hearing. I smiled a little and said, "Don't tell _anyone!_"

Ashley smiled a sneaky smile. "Okay."

I looked behind her back. "Hey! Uncross those fingers! You have to pinky swear!" I said talking like a 6 year old. Hey, takes one to understand one. We hooked pinkies and then both got into bed.

I drifted off into a happy slumber with a smile planted on my face that not even giant stain remover could remove.

**(AN: I don't know why I've suddenly taken an interest in similies like in Hannah Montana. So, how did you like it? I hope it was worth teh looong, loooong, wait. Again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. ) **


End file.
